sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies and Bosses
Enemies: These are the types of enemies that can be encountered during battles. Enemy damage and hp scales with the characters brought into battles. Base enemy stats = 60 hp and 8 damage. Enemies gain +2 hp and +1 damage for each level a character is beyond 1 (including super training), and for each item a character has equipped. When an enemy is defeated both teams receive 10 gold (-5 for each fallen character on a team) and 10 XP (-5 XP for each fallen character on a team). Getting a killing blow gives an extra 5 gold to the team who's character dealt it. Enemy types: Skrill -range- Every attack does 2 bonus damage to all. Greeble -range- Gets speed for 1 turn every 3 turns. Underminer bot -melee- Takes 4 reduced damage. Goomba -melee- Slows the target for 1 turn. Fat princess knight -melee- If there are more damage/mage/range types then utility/defense types, Fat princess knight will instead be a wizard that is ranged and deals 1 turn of fire on top of normal damage. Baragon -melee- Attacks apply fire for 1 turn. Storm trooper -range- Deals true damage while at full hp. Orc -melee- Attacks stun targets for 1 turn if they are below 60 hp. Pig -melee- All enemies take 2 less damage and deal 2 bonus damage. Grungarian brawler -melee- Deals 6 bonus damage over 2 turns. Mask fly -range- All allies take 2 reduced damage. Dallas -melee- All enemies take 5 more damage. Mangoruby -melee- Does 5 bonus damage to all when attacked. Red beast -melee- Lowers all enemy damage by 4. Brown guy -melee- Attacks stun for 1 turn every 3 turns. Incursian -range- Increases all ally damage by 4. Rock monster -melee- Takes 8 reduced damage. Goldarmor -melee- Blocks 8 damage if the attacker is under a negative effect. Disco kid -melee- Every 3 attacks, he deals 6 bonus damage. Green enemy -melee- Dies in 1 hit and deals no damage. Woodie -melee- Attackers take 4 damage. Undead soldier -melee- Spawns a clone with 20 hp every 4 turns. Sub drone -melee- Takes 6 reduced damage. Zombie -melee- Attacks inflict poison for 1 turn. Slade minion -melee- Attacks ignore 4 damage reduction. Blank creation -range- Always targets the enemy with the lowest hp. Dingle -melee- Attackers are poisoned for 1 turn. Justice gene -melee- Gets 4 extra damage every 3 turns. Tyrannosaurus rex -melee- Does double damage if the target is at max hp. Pignion -melee- Takes 5% reduced damage. Moss dragon -melee- Heals 10 hp every 2 turns. Ace -melee- Attacks slow the target for 1 turn. Builder bot -melee- Heals 5 hp every turn. Primid -range- Attackers are slowed for 1 turn. Conehead -melee- Attackers take 8 damage. Blue monster -melee- Deals 2 damage to all enemies every turn. Inmate -melee- Will steal a potion from a target on last hits. Sardine -melee- Every 7 turns, another sardine spawns. Gnome -melee- For every 4 enemies defeated, another gnome spawns. Arborian -range- Heals all for 5 hp every 2 turns. Pole master -melee- All enemies are stunned for 1 turn at the start of the wave. Octarian -range- Attacks slow all for 1 turn. Loki dallas -melee- At 50% hp, he spawns a clone with 1 hp that deals 2 damage and if attacked will stun the attacker for 1 turn. Krug -melee- Splits into 2 new krugs with 25% hp and 20% damage when killed. Hivebot -range- Gains 4 bonus damage for every other hive bot present. Whimson -range- Will instantly die if no allies are alive. Omnic -range- Does 8 damage to all when killed. Darken -range- Attackers under negative effects are slowed for 1 turn. Psycho -range- If he lives an attack with 20 hp or less, his next attack does 25% more damage. Megamouth shark -melee- Does 25% damage, but hits all. Ghost -melee- Fears all enemies for 1 turn every 3 turns. Serpentine -range- If killed before all other allies are dead, he will not give any last hit or defeat gold (will still give xp). Harpy -melee- Attacks do 12 bonus damage over 3 turns. Thug -melee- Will appear on every wave. Lost vikings -melee- Will attack twice if only one enemy is alive. Flying fish -range- If no other flying fish are present, it will do 10% more damage. G man -melee- Gives speed for 1 turn to an ally every 3 turns. Mafia goon -melee- Heals 5 hp when landing an attack. Nibbler -range- Heals to full hp if it gets a killing blow. Siege minion -range- Does double damage but only attacks once every 2 turns. - Bosses: These are the types of enemies that can be encountered during battles. Boss damage and hp scales with the characters brought into battles. Base Boss stats = 200 hp and 20 damage. Bosses gain +10 hp and +4 damage for each level a character is beyond 1 (including super training), and for each item a character has equipped. When a boss is defeated both teams receive 25 gold (-10 for each fallen character on a team) and 25 XP (-10 XP for each fallen character on a team). Getting a killing blow gives an extra 15 gold to the team who's character dealt it. Boss types: Red death -melee- Attacks apply fire for 2 turns. Kaos -range- Deals 6 bonus damage to all. Syndromes robot -melee- Takes 2 reduced damage every time he is attacked (up to 20). Bowser -melee- Takes 10 reduced damage. Polygon man -range- All allies take 6 reduced damage. Space godzilla -range- Attacks hit all, but do 33% damage. Gorog -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from defense types. Cave troll -melee- All allies apply slows. Wiz pig -range- All allies have speed. Grungarian tank -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from damage types. Omminus -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from dark elements. Conner -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from light elements. Tiki Tong -range- Every 3 turns, he will charm an enemy for 1 turn. Pink beast -melee- Lowers enemies damage by 8. Green guy -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from life elements. Vilgax -melee- Every 3rd attack does double damage. Polar knight -melee- All enemies are permanently slowed. Mr. sandman -melee- Attacks stun for 1 turn. Big green enemy -melee- Dies in 1 hit and does no damage. Dream guardian -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from cosmic elements. Zeus -range- Attacks do 10 bonus damage to a random target. Crazy frog -melee- Will attack twice if no other allies are alive. Tar monster -melee- Attacks slow targets for 2 turns and poison them for 1 turn. Plasmus -melee- Immune to minion damage. The mind -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from custom made characters. Satan -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from fire elements. Skullossus -range- Immune to melee/range only damage. Indomonus rex -melee- After dropping below 50% hp all enemies are feared for 2 turns. Lava golem -melee- All allies inflict fire for 1 turn. Kronos -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from chaos elements. Krytos -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from ice elements. Nuclear bot -range- All enemies apply poison for 1 turn. Tabuu -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from electric elements. Cyclops -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from air elements. Chocolate -melee- Heals for 10 hp every turn. Titan brute -melee- Heals 20 hp every 2 turns. Plankton -range- Attackers will miss their first attack used on him. Werewolf -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from undead elements. Endive -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from WA elements. Umlaut -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from magic elements. Octavio -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from tech elements. Thanos conner -melee- All enemies lose 50% of their current hp and damage, but he will have no allies. Baron nashor -range- Attacks apply poison for 3 turns. Hivebot queen -melee- Gains 6 bonus damage for every hivebot present. Night knight -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from mage types. Winston -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from utility types. Rendain -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from earth elements. Undead ned -melee- Immune to damage over time. Megalodon -melee- Takes 15 reduced damage from water elements. Ice face -melee- Attackers are slowed for 3 turns. Space squid -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from range types. Smite zeus -range- Immune to harmful effects. Big cheng -melee- Summons a thug every 4 turns. Azmodan -melee- Disables revive passives. The devil -range- Will be the only enemy in the wave, but will have 200% hp, and 150% damage. Wiz -melee- Slows a random target for 2 turns, then stuns them for 1 turn. Alpine poison plant -range- Steals 5 hp from all every 3 turns. Draconis -range- Takes 15 reduced damage from dragons. Soranian worm -melee- If Soronian worm kills an enemy, their team loses 100 gold. -